Intransigent
by Claypool
Summary: Freedom is sweet to an incarcerated man. But it will not last long for one man, as he learns all that he once stood for... is gone... his friends dead... and his future waiting. Rated M for language and action.
1. The Beginning

A/N: What's up everyone out there? First of all, this is Intransigent. If you don't know what that means, I'd advise you look it up, because it reflex on the rest of the story. Anyway, this is my story, but it's also being co-authored. Don't ask who, he doesn't want to be known just yet. This is his chapter, but I'm doing most of the work. Oh and don't worry about the rating it's mostly swearing. Sorry it adds to the story.

Disclamer: I don't own digimon the characters, digimon so and so forth

**

* * *

**

The wind was blowing harder then ever, and scraps of newspaper fluttered all around the streets. There was no one on the streets, except a single man who walked alone, shadowed by his past, his hollow footsteps following him everywhere he went. They echoing in his mind as and reminded him of everything he had ever seen or heard in his time. It all seemed surreal to him. Everything was so blurred… so different… so disturbing. He thought back for a moment to when he was a child, to when everything in his world was right, when everything that could go right, essentially, did go right.  
But that was a long time ago, and karma had come back to bite him for all the good he had accomplished, and the end result was a disgraced life that held no value and had no silver lining. This man was familiar, yet so discrete. His eyes were empty of emotion, as this once near divine soldier remembered everything that haunted his dreams… this once near divine soldier had fallen so far from grace, and the hole in which was left inside of him from that fall was filled with the black menace that was rage. He was driven by a rage for revenge. For the honor he so freely deserved… for the 'justice' that didn't exist in this desolated world.  
Presently, he looked around at this city and it resembled that of which he held no resemblance for. It was like nothing he ever known of. It was hell on earth, and so much more. This city… was undoubtedly a perfect place for him. It was the perfect haven for which he could take and be rid of all the troubles that existed so freely within his body and soul. It was a shelter for 'war heroes' like himself… the only home he could know that wasn't the battle field. The only place he could go where he was not disturbed by what he was to do, or what was expected of him… this city was destroyed… this city… this store, in which he had involuntarily wondered into… this bakery… this, was his hometown… the place he had grown up in.  
He looked around the empty store as he remembered everything in his life that was good about it… his parents… Guilmon… his "friends" who had once baked with him here… life was so different now… so estranged from everything that once was. Everything and anything that ever held meaning, or value to him was gone. Some of it literally dead, some of it simply dead to him. The bonds in which he so highly held and kept so close to him, the friendships he has once had with the others… were gone. His friends were nothing more then associates now, and he knew them simply through there childhood. He thought of Henry and Rika… how far the three of them had come, and how far they had gone together, only to have it all gone in moments. He heard gun shots and people scream in his ear, but when he turned to look he only saw more of the abandoned shop and knew he was imagining those things from that night so long ago, yet it seemed like only yesterday…  
He pushed the thought from his mind with force, trying hard to believe it never happened, that it was only a nightmare, willing himself to believe that no one could be that cold blooded… Again, he pushed the thought from his mind as he realized he was beginning to think on it again. There was no need to refer to the past, because he could not alter the past, but only try to change the future. However, he felt a chill go down his spine as he thought back to how everything that had happened to him in the past year fell on the shoulders of someone he had trusted so freely.  
He made his way up the stairs, because he could not allow himself to forgo such a treatment of returning to the place he had grown up in, without seeing his room for what it was, or at least… what it used to be.  
He ascended the stairs and was unmoved by the dust that covered the city, for it was natural that so much would collect in such a time that the house was left empty of any person living in it. On the contrary, he was surprised that more hadn't collected. He found his room shortly, and upon entering it he was disturbed to be visited by a ghost of his past. A vision of a younger him was sitting in the desk seat. The brown haired boy was humming to himself, writing on a pad of paper with a pencil. He wore the same stupid blue sweater, with grey sweat pants, those damn sneakers, and his hair was empty of the goggles he had once worn, but instead, they were sitting on the desk. He didn't want to go near the boy but watched as he drew on the paper the shape of what looked like a large 'V.' The present day Takato began to walk over to the desk, to possibly talk to his younger self, but the moment he stepped into the room the memory of his past vanished and he was left alone in his former room.  
He paused for a moment to reflect on how similar his room had looked when he last saw it. How it seemed to have not changed at all, quite different from what he had happened to him since he departed from it for the war. He noticed that there truly was still something on the desk, although the chair was in ruins, as he, again, remembered breaking it in anger one of the last days he was there. He walked over to the desk and stood over it, looking down at what still laid there. He stared down at his old goggles, which had accumulated more dust then anything in the house. He picked them up, leaving behind some cobwebs, and examined them for all their glory. They might have been disgusting to look at to anyone else, possibly even repulsive, but for Takato, they were a work of magnificent art. He had never known such a materialistic object to look so good.  
After another moments reflection on all that he had accomplished with them sitting on his head he wondered why he didn't take them with him when he left for the war? The unanswered question was left simply at that- unanswered, as he put them back down onto the table. He picked up the pad of paper that he had once scribbled on, and examined it as well. It was not quite as dust cluttered as goggles, but still showed its age easily. He blew on this paper to see what secrets it held. The dust that blew off from it blinded him temporarily, as he closed his eyes in hopes to keep so from his eyes, and was successful. He blew again, this time not bothering to open his eyes to see if there was any more dust on it, because he was sure there was. He waved his hand in front of his face to be sure there was none left and opened his eyes.  
What he saw stopped his heart, as he could not imagine how, or why he had ever drawn such a thing. On the paper was a hand-drawn heart which took up the whole page with the writing "T+R 4ever" inscribed inside. He growled at the paper as it reminded it him of something he did not want to be reminded of. He cursed the paper silently in his head, and turned the page to see the next picture and was shocked again at what he saw. The second page depicted a girl sitting side-ways to the viewer, on the rocky ground underneath a tree. She was staring at the viewer, smiling a mysterious smile that makes one believe she knows a secret the viewer does not… as if one who knows all the answers, but will not tell.  
Only two things on the drawing were colored, the first being the eyes of the girl- violet, and the second being her hair- fiery red with streaks of something or other in them. He grew angrier at the pad for reminding him of such horrible memories, and threw it down upon the table with force, hating it in all of its glory. He looked around the room once again and saw a picture with a glass case protecting it. The picture was of three friends, smiling, possibly even laughing at each other. Each one was so happy, so full of life, so real. It showed himself, the same girl from the drawings, and another boy with blue hair and with sharp features that jumped out at Takato as surprising compared to what they were today.  
They too sat underneath a tree, possibly the same? His blood boiled as he looked at the three of them. He drew his right fist up and punched the glass case whole in what swift movement. He drew his fist away and the glass was broken, and a small amount of blood trickled out of his knuckle. He reached inside of his pocket with his left hand and pulled out a towel with a strange inscription upon it, and wiped his hand clean. He looked back at the picture and the blood had smeared on the picture. He grew angrier, reached up to the picture, and slammed it down so as it not have to look at it anymore. He took another look around the room a moment longer and turned to leave.  
He reentered the up stairs hall and saw a light perturbing from the room directly across from where he stood. He walked across to the light, as the warmth of it reached out to him. He reached the door and stood a moment more as he listened to soft voices that were familiar to him echoed out from within. He recognized the voices, and thrust his hand upon the door, and flung it open... to find nothing inside. There stood nothing inside the room. No voices, no people from which the voices could have come from, and in fact, no light shown anymore. He cursed the house for again playing tricks on his mind.  
He stepped into the former-room of his parent's. There was nothing special about it, not surprising knowing it had been abandoned long before even he had abandoned the house. This room to haunted him, and reminded him of his past. He shook the thoughts from his mind, and exited the room without further examination, for it was unnecessary.  
He made his way back down the stairs, and did not bother to go further into the house, for he would only find emptiness, and horrible feelings of regret. He made is way for the door, but before exiting, he stood over the cash register, and thought of what could be gained from breaking it open? He chose to proceed with his action and pressed the correct button in accordance with opening the machine. It opened up and there sat a small amount of money. He reached into it, and pulled out all that was left. It was not much, but it was better then the nothing he had.  
He headed for the door, but before exiting, he turned on spot and examined the empty store. He could think of only a few words to come to mind that would suit the house. He felt so grieved and depressed by the place he had once called 'home.' He felt a need to blast the house, and damn it before himself, so as to get the action over with, and not wait until later to do so. He could think of only one thing, and one thing alone to say. "Fucking house"  
He stood only a moment longer, before exiting. He returned to the streets from wince he came, and stood staring about. He turned left and walked out of the house. He had gotten what he had come for… foreclosure on his past. He was ready to proceed with his future.

A/N: What'd you think? We're just trying to lay out the foundation for the rest of the story, because it's going to be long with a lot of action. This chapter was shady with not a lot going on, but you should grow to appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed… and please review. It means a lot when people review; I think you all know that.


	2. The next step

A/N: Hey everyone hows it going? My partner and I have been working on this one for a little while and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Takato took one last look at his house and sighed. He began his trudge away from what he used to

know as home, to anywhere else that would accept him. As he walked down his desolate street he

remembered all the fun he had as a kid… but now all of that was gone. After the war it was nothing

but a barren wasteland. "I escaped prison for this?" he thought as he walked by bombed out

buildings. Then something caught his eye… it was the park. The park where he grew up, where he

played with his friends so many years ago. He began to walk through the decayed woods. Not as

many trees still remained from so long ago- most of them burned down… or cut down for use. It

depressed him to see such a beauty to be destroyed by the hand of man. Although… he had seen it

happen plenty of times before. He, again, heard gunshots and screams in his ear, although, this time,

he refused to turn and heed their false callings. He removed the thought immediately, and returned

to observing the park.

As he walked through the park memories flooded back, and he could see himself, as a kid, playing

tag with his friends… chasing each other around… anything! However, no other memories stung as

much as the two that past him. He, first, saw himself pushing Rika on the swings, as she laughed

and called for him to push harder.

The next, he saw Henry and himself standing in a group of three near the same swing set. Them two,

as well as Rika. They were talking, and the thoughts came flooding back to him suddenly. It would

be the last night he would be with all of his friends until 'after the war.' A point in time… that

would never come to be. He remembered a retarded promise the three of them had made… which

would never come to be fulfilled. He ran from the memory as he was crushed by it… however, as

he ran, the memories faded and were replaced by a wrecked swing set.

Takato walked by the playground were Kazu, Kenta and he would play digimon card games…

before and after the D-Reaper. However, now it was nothing more than rubble. There was one thing

Takato had to see again… his best friend. Takato approached the all too familiar gate, which had

rusted and fallen off its hinges. Takato sat down and looked at the hole that Guilmon made so long

ago. "Takatomon"

Takato looked up and saw Guilmon. "Guilmon is that you?"

Takato reached out… but he vanished and tears welled in his eyes. "Get a grip soldier you're not a

kid anymore." Takato said to himself trying not to cry. He sat up and left, as he couldn't take

anymore of these memories. He had to leave… go as far away as possible from this place. He

headed out, down the dirt path, and down the stone steps. It seemed to take him a much less time to

get down and up them then it had when he was younger. He pushed the thought from his mind, as he

was invaded by more horrific memories as he walked along the woods again. The memories became

unstable, as he started to see different, worse memories, as compared to the others. It slowly came

to him that he had been seeing all that was good about his past life here. He saw himself being beat

up by Henry, and remembered the fight quite easily. He had been acting so stupidly at the time, and

Henry was simply putting him in his place. He was invaded by a memory that wasn't at the park, but

at Henry's house, where the two had made amends for the incident.

More horrible memories plagued Takato's mind, as he was washed away in his own self-pity from

so many horrible times in his youth. He closed his eyes, to shield himself from these memories, and

ran for as long as his legs would carry him.

When, finally, he found he could run no longer, or rather, he had stopped running, he found he was

in an unrecognizable part of the city, however, there seemed to be life in this area. He could hear

some cars- mostly police cars- as well as some people yelling. He heard children playing, dogs

barking, and so many other things that were once familiar to him, and he knew he had found some

civilization.

He continued to walk until he felt he was far enough away from the park. He found that the idea of

being locked up in the memories again was too much to carry. He walked into a liquor store. "What

can I get you?" A man asked behind a wire mesh opening.

"A pack of cigarettes… and a lighter." He said, taking some money from the bakery out and gave it

to the man.

He hated smoking but it was a habit he had picked up in the war, and more importantly, in prison.

"You know those things will kill you."

Takato smiled. After what he has done and seen he wasn't afraid of death anymore.

He walked outside and lit a cigarette. He started walking again wondering where he was going to

stay for the night... or how long it would be before he ate… or how long this pack was going to

last? As he walked by an alley he heard voices and a man yelling. He looked down the alleyway and

saw a man being mugged by three other people. "Not my problem." He thought as he started to walk

away… but his conscience got to him. Takato put his head down and sighed. "Damn it." He thought

as he turned around and walked down the alley.

"Give me your wallet." One man yelled. "Do you know who you are fucking with?" The man being

mugged asked.

"Yeah the dead man who didn't hand over his wallet." The first man said again.

"Just kill him Tony." Another man said pointing the gun at the man being mugged's head. "Is there a

problem?" The three men turned around pointing their guns at Takato. "Who the hell are you?" The

last man asked, advancing towards Takato.

"Names aren't important. But I would let that man go." He said, bracing himself to react and attack.

"Or what mr. hero? Your gonna take all three of us?" He threatened, and Takato knew the barrel

was just within arms reach.

He twisted the gun out of the man's hand shot him in the knee. He turned on the other two shot

them each in the shoulder in quick succession, not allowing for any of them to respond. The men

fell over in pain. "Now, see what happens when you play with guns?" Takato asked, while walking

over and taking the other men's guns and pocketing them, as well as the one he had grabbed.

"You okay?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied the man who was suppose to be mugged.

"Alright then, have a nice life." Takato said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait I could use someone like you." The man said. "Not interested." Takato said, not breaking

stride.

"Well it looks like you could use a place to stay!" The man yelled to Takato, as he continued to

walk away. This struck Takato, and he stopped. "I don't take handouts"

"It's not a handout." The man said. "Just think of it is me paying you back for what just you did."

The man said, running to catch up to Takato.

Just as Takato was exiting the alley, however, a black van pulled up and three big men got out.

What the hell? Takato reached for one of his new weapons and got ready for a fight. "There in the

alley." The man standing next to him said.

"Who's this?" said one of the thugs, as none of them moved from their spots.

"Don't worry about him. Just do what I told you." The man said and the three men retreated to the

back of the alley.

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"Koji." He responded.

"What's your full name?" Takato asked, slightly agitated.

"You just said yourself, that names aren't important." He responded quickly.

Takato looked down in defeat. "My name's Koji Minamoto, that is all you need to know for now."

Koji said.

After a short pause Takato asked, "So, suggesting I did take you up on this offer, what would I be

doing?" Takato asked.

"Ah now we are getting somewhere. You would be doing job's for us and we would pay you for

them."

Takato laughed. "So you want me to be a hit man?" Koji shook his head. "No, no, no you received

me wrong. Sure, there will be times when someone needs to go but mostly you will be doing

errands for us." Koji said as he pulled out a pen and a small note pad and started writing on it.

"Here I will make you a deal. Go to this address and think about it." Koji said.

The three thugs appeared from out of the alley, dragging the muggers into the van. Koji got inside

the van and closed the door, but rolled down the window. "Shut up back there. Mark, cover their

mouths." Koji turned back to Takato. "Oh and by the way there is going to be someone there. He's a

good guy but a little off. If you had been through the shit he has… well… you'd be a little out there

too." Koji said.

"Alright then, thanks"

"Hey, just think about it and I'll call you." Koji finished and the van drove off.

Takato was left standing alone… just as he was used to. He looked down at the paper he had been

handed. The address read the name of a discrete apartment complex, along with the apartment

number. He looked up to the surrounding city and saw that the sun was coming down… it was

getting late… time to stop and recharge. He quickly made his way for the apartment. He raced to the

end of the street he had been walking on earlier, and turned left. He raced another two blocks,

running out of breath the further he went. He turned right, and crossed the street. Three more blocks

this way, another left, another block and… Here it was. He started following the numbers and

found his apartment with plenty of time before the sun could set. The number on the door read "3-

4-7-oo"

The '8' had fallen slightly, and resembled the 'infinity' sign. Takato laughed slightly at the irony of

the number. "Three-hundred, and forty seventh until infinity, indeed."

He fixed the '8' and turned the knob of the door, and it opened easily. The apartment seemed to

empty, and the lack of any light helped. Takato didn't like this darkness… it wasn't very welcoming.

He took a few steps inside and called out, "Anyone home?"

"Do you mind?" responded someone from inside, and they flipped the switch on the lights.

Takato felt his heart come to a skidding halt. 'How… how… how… how are you alive?'

* * *

A/N: Who could it be? Very suspenseful. Just letting you know this story is going to be full of suspense and little things that you probably won't catch at first. well I am going to probably update next friday but if I get more reviews I might update sooner. It's all on you guys ) 


	3. Meeting an old friend

A/N: Hey everyone I know I was going to post this on Friday but I have to go to Chico family stuff so I decided to post it today. But anyway I hope you enjoy. There is some swearing in this one just letting you know adds drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to it.

* * *

The two men stared at one another for several seconds, both refusing to believe that the other was

truly standing before them. Both thought of the most recent memory the two shared.

"How could he? How… how could he be there?" Takato thought. He reached to his side and pulled

his .45 out. and pointed at the figment of a person who looked like Kenta, "Who… who are you?"

He just stood there motionless, unsure of how to handle the situation. "Takato… how… how are you… alive?"

"Who are you!?" Takato screamed back.

"It's me, Takato… its Kenta"

"Bull shit! Kenta died over a year ago, I know that for a fact! Now, who the hell are you?!" Takato

screamed again, his voice threatening to become hysterical.

"Your facts must be wrong then, because I'm Kenta, Takato." He replied, his voice calm and still.

"Stop lying to me! Who are you?" Takato screamed, his gun shaking as he quaked with tension.

"Takato," he said, still calm. "I can't say anything to prove to you that I am Kenta, you're just going

to have to believe me"

Takato stared at him for a few more seconds, gun still raised, the doubt flooding his mind. But… he

couldn't possibly be alive… could he? Takato watched him die… or… did he? Takato lowered his

gun to his side and stared at him longer, finally saying, "If your Kenta… how are you alive?"

Kenta seemed relieved that Takato had finally lowered his gun, but he suddenly pulled out a pistol

and held it up to aim at Takato's head, "First of all, how are you alive?"

Takato stared in disbelief as Kenta held the gun much steadier then he had. "I… ugh… umm…"

Takato struggled to speak. Takato wasn't afraid of Kenta firing on him, he could probably get the

gun out of his hand if he wanted to… but the thought that this was the real Kenta, and that he was

much calmer with a gun to Takato's head then he was with a gun to his, it was enough to shatter

him. "Kenta… I…" Takato struggled more to find words in his dry throat.

Kenta stood patiently waiting for Takato to start explaining himself, yet, he couldn't find the words

to tell Kenta just how it was possible of what had happened. How could he? It was so long ago, but

he still heard the screams in his head. "Kenta… I… well… I escaped, to say the least."

"Bull shit. I'm the only one who's still alive since that night." He said, starting to shake like Takato

had.

Takato shook his head, knowing how wrong Kenta was. "No… apparently, your not… because I'm

here too." Takato said.

His body shook more violently, until he relinquished the gun, he fell backwards onto the floor. The

gun hit the floor as well, but, thankfully, didn't go off.

Takato rushed to Kenta to make sure he was all right. He was conscious and staring up at Takato,

breathing heavily, yet, no fear showed in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Takato asked him.

Kenta sat up, and Takato backed away, pulling himself back up to a standing position. "How are

you alive?" Kenta asked calmly, while ignoring Takato's concern. "I told you, I escaped." Takato

said."From what? Where did you escape from? We searched forever, and we never found you. We

thought you were dead"

"Well, I was captured by the enemy troops. They caught me before I could really get a chance to kill

him." Takato said, letting Kenta know exactly who he was talking about.

"Then what?" Kenta asked, as they both continued to stay where they were.

"Well, I got sent to a prison in Canibar. I was locked up for clear over a year, but I broke out."

Takato said."When? And how?"

"I got out about a month ago. I've been slowly making my way back home. I just got back to West

Shinjuku today though… I visited home first." Takato said, not positive of why he added that last

detail, but it was out there now.

"Oh… I see. The city's been… well…" Kenta started, but stopped.

"Yeah, I know, I noticed that while I was on my way here." Takato replied. "Yeah, but you know

you saw it before that too." Kenta said.

"I'm not saying I didn't… I noticed it almost the second I saw the city." Takato confessed.

"Anyway, how are you here? I thought for sure you died." Takato asked.

"Oh? Well… he didn't get me when he shot me. I was barely scraping for life though. I wasn't

gonna last long, but somehow… I hung on." Kenta started.

"I was probably stuck just fighting for air for a half hour before anyone came to check on me." He

said. "Then, Rika found me and helped me get some help"

"Wait! Rika? She's… she's alive? Is she here?" Takato asked, as he started to get anxious.

"Takato! Takato… let me tell you the rest before you start freaking out." Kenta said.

"Okay." Takato said, anxious to know if she was alive or not.

"She got to me a hospital as fast as she could, and I was taken care of. If we had shown up even

twenty minutes later though, I know I would have been dead." He said.

"Rika would leave every night, and come back every morning. Where she was going, only she

knows. But, after about two weeks, she got tired of waiting. She wanted to kill him, so badly, but

wanted to wait for me to be better more. Then, one morning, she just didn't show up in the

morning. She didn't show up the next day, or the day after, or the day after that." He told Takato.

"Maybe a week later, she called me at the hospital to tell me she wasn't coming back ever, and was

just calling to let me know she was still alive."

Takato stared at an open space of hardwood floor in shock. "So… she wasn't here? She wasn't

anywhere? She was… no! She had to be alive. She just had to be!" Takato thought. "And…?"

Takato urged Kenta on.

"Well… I haven't heard from her since then. I got out of the hospital about a month or maybe two

later, and immediately started looking for her. But she was good, Takato, she was really good."

"It was almost impossible to follow up on her. She covered all of her tracks with lies, aliases, and

all kinds of other stuff you wouldn't believe. I mean, it helped that I was trying to follow an almost

two-month-old trail, but still… it was like she fell off the face of the earth, or…" he trailed off.

"Died?" Takato offered him.

"I won't sugar-coat it for you, Takato. I know you two had a running relationship before that night,

and that you probably still care about her, but I'm not going to lie to you and say the things you

want to hear. It wouldn't surprise me if she did die… but it also wouldn't surprise me if she was

holding her own somewhere, just biting her time in preparation before she went for her revenge."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, not sure of what to say. However, Kenta broke the

silence by saying, "So, um, you never told me how you broke out of that prison in Canibar"

"Oh… well… I was friends with this guy in there. He was really shady, and had major connections

outside of the prison. I forget why he was in there; it was for something discrete though. I really

didn't pay attention to those minor details. But, whatever he was in charge of, he kept on

controlling everything even from inside the prison. Like I said, he was real shady. After a year of

being stuck in a cell with him, he finally had the people he was controlling bust him out. He took

me with him and asked me to become a part of his revolt, or whatever it was. I told him I just

wanted to get home. Even with that, he offered me high-ranking status… I guess he got used to

talking to me, or something? I don't know. I told him a lot about my history, and my dealings with

the military, so he knew I was good, but whatever." Takato said.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of people trying to group together and revolt against the new

government. Every week you'll hear about some other revolt that got squashed trying to go after

Tai Kamiya, and all those other people in charge. You remember him?" Kenta asked, but more of

mocked Takato.

"Shut up." Takato replied.

"Nah, bud. You used to be his wingman, remember? His top assailant. His go-to-guy, when he

needed someone offed… or just needed any help"

"You don't need to remind me, Kenta. I know what I did… and I know where that landed me…

right here." Takato said, admitting Kenta was right. Takato had been everything he said, and now,

Tai was in charge of the new government, and he was stuck in an empty apartment with Kenta, re-

accounting their 'war stories' without actually talking about the war.

"So… why are you here anyway?" Takato asked Kenta.

"Well… after I gave up trying to find Rika, I ran into this guy, Koji Minamoto. He heard about my

dealing with the war, my ability to work with computers, and some other stuff and offered me a part

in the rebellion"

"Rebellion? You just got done telling me that they were getting squashed left and right." Takato

complained.

"Aha, see that's where your wrong. The revolts are getting crushed, because they are just acting out of pure rage and

reaction, and the revolts spring up from the ground all the time, ya know? Guys drunk as hell at a

bar decided they want to do something about the direction are governments headed, start a revolt,

and then they all get killed. On the other hand, there's only one rebellion. We're made up of all

kinds of people. Smart ones… strong ones… ones good with arms… ones good with hand-to-hand

combat. You name the category, and we've got a specialist in it, along with a whole branch of guys

who work under him"

"Sounds like you know a lot about it then." Takato said.

"Me? No way. I'm probably on one of the lowest levels. They don't tell me anything, probably

because they don't trust me." Kenta continued, "But, how did you get here"

"Oh, I met that Koji guy too. I was just walking around the city, and I saw he was in trouble with

some thugs, so I helped him out. I took care of the guys quickly, and then he told me about this

place. I figured it would be better then sleeping on the streets, so I accepted. He also thought I could

be of some use, so I guess, I'll be working for you pretty soon." Takato said.

Kenta laughed out loud at that, "Yeah right. You working for me? That'll never happen, trust me.

They'll see you've got way more skill and get you out in the field right away"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Takato said. "So, um, how is this place? Is it nice"

"What the apartment? Yeah it's-" Kenta stopped, as the phone rang from the other room.

"Hold on a second." He said to Takato, and left to go get it.

Takato was left staring around the room, as Takato looked around, he noticed it was pretty decent.

No dust anywhere, no problems with any of the furniture or ceiling, and it seemed to be in great

shape for the base of a rebellion… or at least, a member of a rebellion. Kenta came walking back

into the room, and grabbed a coat off the couch near by. "We have to go"

"Okay… go where?" Takato asked, turning to follow him as he left the apartment.

"That was Koji, he wants to meet us at a restaurant near by to discuss you becoming a member of

the rebellion." Kenta said, locking the apartment behind us. "He's gonna try and talk you into it, so

just go with everything he says, okay? I mean,…" Kenta stopped talking, and stopped walking as he

turned around to look at me.

"You do want to be apart of this, right?" he asked. "I know this probably isn't what you wanted to

go through. You were almost out, and then… well… I guess you got locked up for a year. Now

your out…"

"As long as I have a gun I'm gonna want my revenge… and if that means taking Tai down along the

way, so be it." Takato said confidently.

He smiled, and turned to keep walking, "That's what I wanted to hear… good to have you back,

Takato" "I never left." Takato said.

* * *

A/N So what did ya think I'm already working on the fourth so don't worry well review at your own will. Peace 


	4. Two Steps Backwards, Three Steps Forward

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and sorry Notorious P.A.T. I can't tell you who "He" is. But you will find out later on. My partner and I made this one is pretty long so I hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: Me and my partner don't own Digimon or anything related to it.

* * *

Takato and Kenta headed down the sidewalk of the apartment complex, their destination

predetermined, and their silence not surprising. The night air was coming upon them thickly, and the

chill of the night was coming onto Takato. "Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"He wanted to talk to us. Well, you especially." Kenta replied.

"Really?" Takato asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, but we have to go now." Kenta said, turning an unexpected corner into the apartment garage.

"How are we getting there?" Takato asked, seeing flashes of cars pass by him as he walked through

the dark tunnels.

Kenta stopped in front of a rather big Jeep, but it looked brand new. "Nice truck." Takato chimed in.

Kenta smiled and said, "Thanks. Ya see, they take care of you." Kenta said as they got in. "So, how

long have you been with the rebellion?" Takato asked. "Almost a year, now. It's been exciting… but

it's also been really dangerous"

"I bet." Takato thought, as Kenta started the car up and they began their drive.

As they drove to meet Koji, Takato still couldn't fathom how Kenta was alive. He was so sure he

had seen him die. The very image played over and over in his head, as he saw that man he once knew

brandishing a pistol… the man he had once worked with. "Takato you okay?" Kenta asked breaking

his concentration, as well as the silence.

"Huh?...Yeah I'm fine." Takato said lighting another cigarette.

"You still haven't given that up yet?" Kenta asked, in reproach.

"Old habits die hard." Takato said and blew a puff out the window. "So what is the deal with Koji?

Is he the leader of this rebellion?" Takato asked.

Kenta chuckled in response. "Koji? No he isn't the leader. In fact, he doesn't even know who it is."

Kenta said.

"It can't possibly go that deep… can it?" Takato asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah...but don't get me wrong Koji is pretty high up there. I'm just saying, there is so much

more to the rebellion." Kenta said, ending the conversation.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before pulling up to a small shop. "Here it is." Kenta said.

"Okay let's go." Takato said as he started to get out of the car.

"Wait, Takato." Takato looked back at Kenta.

"What"

"It would be better if you left your guns in the glove compartment." Kenta said solemnly. "Trust

me"

Takato didn't understand why, but he did it anyway. He put his newly equipped guns in the glove

compartment along with his knife wrapped in his towel with the same insignia. Kenta glanced at it.

"It's been awhile since I have seen that. I thought you would have gotten rid of it since... you know"

Takato knew exactly what Kenta was talking about and sighed. "It's to remind me of what I have to

do." Takato said as he closed the compartment.

They got out of the car, and the air had changed significantly. The night was now warm and

peaceful, the kind of nights that Takato enjoyed. They entered the restaurant but there was no one

there except for Koji sitting at a table, drinking some water. However, as they got further in, Takato

noticed there were also five of his men. "How do they stay in business?" Takato thought.

"Hello I have been expecting you." Koji said. "But I'm sorry Kenta I am going to have to ask you to

step outside for now." Koji said. Kenta stopped his entrance into the shop. He looked at Koji then

at Takato. He gave an upset look and said, "Fine"

He sighed, turned around, and headed back outside.

"So Takato how are you?" Koji asked.

"I'm fine" Takato responded, but slowly something dawned on him. "… But… I don't recall telling

you my name." He said, suspicion in his voice.

He heard the door being locked behind him. He turned and saw one of the guards stepping in front

of it. He turned back to Koji quickly and heard four guns being cocked simultaneously. "What the

hell is this?" Takato asked confused, yet the anger flowed through his blood as he stared around

him at his possible assailants.

"Search him." Takato turned to him and let his mouth open, baring his teeth. "Takato please just do

what I say and everything will be fine." Koji said.

Takato shook his head in disbelief as the guard padded him down. "He's clean." The man said after

frisking Takato.

"I saved your life and your pulling guns on me?" Takato asked confused of the situation he had

gotten into.

"Takato I am grateful for what you did for me. I truly am." Koji replied in his defense.

"Well this is a fucked up way of showing it." Takato said shrilly.

"Takato you have to understand, this a stand against the government. There are a lot of trust issues.

We can't have any leaks. Especially someone with your background." Koji said.

Takato looked at him shock. "So you know?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I know a great deal about you. You might say that I know you better then you know

yourself"

"I doubt that." Takato responded, crossing his arms.

"I know how you rose to the top to be Tai's top agent, to being shot down and thrown in prison. I

know all about you Mr. Matsuda, more then you know yourself. That, I promise you." Koji said,

trying to force the issue. "Then you know about the cold, dead nights I spent in Canibar? The hell

that I went through there, carrying the dead weight of knowing how and why I was there." Takato

replied.

"Well, now, Takato-" Koji started, but was interrupted.

"And, if you know me better then I know myself, then you should know how much I hate Tai and

the others responsible for the murder of my dearest friends… how much I hate him." Takato said,

placing extreme emphasis on the last word.

"Why don't you just say his name?" Koji asked, interested.

"Because he's dead"

"Maybe to you, but we know he's very much alive"

"Don't patronize me, Minamoto. You want me here for a reason"

"Of course, well, my clients would like to see what you can do. We understand your history is

incredible, but they have their doubts. Namely, are you still the solider you were a year ago? Has

prison changed you? Has"

"I don't give a damn what your 'clients' think. You can tell them to kiss my ass. I don't want your

charity anymore. Peace, I'm out." Takato said, turning to leave.

"Well, Takato, then I guess you wouldn't want my help in getting your life back." "Fuck my old

life, I've got a new one to start living." Takato replied, stopping in front of the guard at the door.

He crossed his arms again and looked at the guard in anger.

"Fine, but without my help, you'll have to live your 'new life' without the most important part of

your old life." Koji said, disinterested.

Takato turned on spot and stared at Koji angrily. "What are you implying by that"

"All I have to do is say two little words, and you'll be wrapped around my little finger, Takato"

"Then say it, and stop wasting my time"

"Rika Nonaka"

That name shot through Takato sending a cold chill down his spine. He felt time stop as he stared at

Koji. Was he bluffing? "I've never heard that name before in my life"

Koji smiled. "Now, now, Takato, who's wasting whose time now"

Takato gave a disgruntled expression but said, "Well… what about her then"

"What about her?" Koji asked, mocking Takato with suspense.

"Damn it! What do you know!?" Takato nearly screamed.

"Enough." Koji replied.

"So is she alive?" Takato asked his heart racing as he waited for Koji to say the words... yet the

disbelief flooded his mind at the words hung out in the open, and the suspense was earth shattering.

"That remains to be seen." Koji replied.

Takato's eye's bulged out of their sockets, and he advance back towards Koji. "What do you mean

by that!?" Takato yelled, standing over him.

"I mean that I don't know myself…" He said, but Takato grabbed him around the collar and lifted

him out of his chair.

The guns we cocked again, and Takato was reminded of the situation he was still in. "But my

'clients' know." Koji said, with a smile on his face.

Takato put him down and stared him down. "What do your CLIENTS want me to do, then?" He

asked.

Koji smiled, and put a manila envelope on the table. "Take this to Joe Kida. Kenta knows how to

get to him. He will tell you what to do from there." Koji said. "Fine." Takato walked toward the

door. "Hopefully we can meet under better circumstances." Koji said, as the guard by the door

stepped out of the way.

"Yeah, hopefully." Takato said as he walked out of the restaurant and looked at the night sky, and

immediately began thinking of Rika. He walked over to Kenta, who was waiting in the car.

"So what's in the envelope?" Kenta asked.

"I have to find Joe Kida." Takato replied, opening the door and getting in.

"Alright let's get going." Kenta said as he started his fast approach into the night. Takato's mind

wandered as he was too preoccupied with what had just happened to even realize where they were

headed. However, before long, his mind had wandered from Koji's offer, to Rika, to the night it had

happened. In a matter of hours, possibly the same hour, he had found that two people, whose

death's he had blamed himself for, were, quite possibly, very much alive. This possibility could

have never been foreseen while he had been in prison. However, before he could think much further

on the subject, he realized that the car had stopped and Kenta had turned the car off.

"Here it is." Kenta said, and Takato looked to see an abandoned building. Takato looked at it in

disbelief. "Are you sure he is here"

"Trust me, he's here. I'll wait outside. Oh, and before I forget, take this earpiece with you. That

way, we can talk to each other since I've been assigned to work with you." Kenta said as he handed

Takato a little earpiece.

Takato did as he was told and said, "Thanks Kenta." Takato said and stepped out of the car.

As he closed the door however, Kenta's voice filled his ear. "Takato, testing can you hear me?" he

put his finger to the earpiece. "Yep"

"Good. I will maintain radio silence." Kenta said, and was quickly followed then by nothing but the

sound of some papers being blown around by the wind.

Takato walked into the building and looked at the envelope. "Damn, I can barely read it." he

thought. "Second floor room three forty-seven." Takato read out loud. And laughed to himself.

That number better not keeping popping up everywhere.

He made it up to the room and knocked, but there was no response. "I guess no one is home."

Takato thought. However, suddenly the door opened and there was a gun being pointed at him, and

a man came out of the room.

"Who are you?" The man said.

"Takato Matsuda. Koji sent me." He said, and the man retreated back into the room, closing the

door behind him. Takato could hear some voices in the other room, and then the door opened again.

"Sorry about that, come in." The man said.

Takato followed suit. "So your Takato." Another man said, sitting at a desk.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing, you must be Joe"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." Joe said extending a hand. Takato shook it, but Joe put too much

effort into it, making Takato look weak.

"Do you have the envelope?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Takato handed it to Joe, he opened it and read a little bit before setting it down. "So you want to be

a apart of the rebellion? Hell, we could use everyone we can get even the homeless"

Takato looked at him in reproach but said, "Thanks"

"So, here is how this is going down." Joe started. "You are going to escort a one Cody Hida to a

meeting in West Park. He is going to get more of the little factions to work for us. All you have to

do is be with Cody, no matter what. Do not leave his side. Do you understand?" Takato nodded and

he went on. "If everything works out and Cody gives us the thumbs up, I will tell Koji and you will

get a little something." Joe said.

"Is that all?" Takato asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You will meet Cody at Damiko's. Kenta knows where it is, but you are the

only one to go with Cody. Kenta is good guy and all, but he is better with a computer than a gun."

Joe said.

"Alright no problem." Takato said, turned, and left.

"Cody Hida, huh? I wonder what roll he plays in this?" Takato thought as he walked back to

Kenta's truck.

As he returned to the street, he walked straight to the truck and got in. "So how was it?" Kenta

asked.

"I have to meet Cody Hida at Damiko's. He said you would know where that is." Kenta nodded.

"Yeah I'll get us there." Kenta said.

Takato's mind wandered again as they drove further into the night, however, it didn't wander very

far as they stopped, no more then five minutes later. "Here it is." Kenta said as he stopped about

two stores before it.

"This is where I get off." Takato said as he popped open the glove compartment and took his

two .45's. He put the magazines inside each of them, cocked them back, and put them on safety.

"Just in case." He said out loud.

"Alright, just remember, I will be on your mic at all times. But, I am heading back to the apartment.

Page me when you need to be picked up." Kenta said.

"Got it." Takato said as he got out and closed the door. He tucked the two .45's in the back of his

pants and headed into the store.

There was a man sitting down around a couple of people talking casually. Takato walked up to the

man at the table hoping it was Cody. "Are you Cody Hida?" Takato asked.

The man looked up, and his conversation with the others ended. "Yes I am, and you must be

Takato." Cody said extending his hand. Takato shook it better this time, not wanting to leave the

same impression as last time.

"Firm grip… you can tell a lot about someone from the handshake." Cody said.

Takato smiled to himself, "Thanks, I guess"

"Well let's get going. Here are the keys." Cody said as he tossed a pair of keys to Takato.

They went back outside and got into a vehicle parked in front of the store, and headed toward the

meeting. "So what makes you think that you should be apart of the rebellion?" Cody asked after a

few minutes of silence.

Takato thought of the past… of what Tai had done to everyone he had loved… to Rika…to

Henry… to Jeri… Kazu… Ryo… Suzi… and finally to the night. "I have my reason's." He said

after a few more seconds of reflection.

"Well, if everything goes well, we will have a strong ally." Cody said, and they continued their drive

in silence.

After another long time of following directions from Cody, they arrived at a seemingly abandoned

building. "It's right here. Go around back." Cody instructed, and Takato did what he was told as he

pulled into the back of the building.

"Alright, don't say anything. Just stand behind me." Cody said. Takato killed the engine and they

both stepped out into the cold night. "Stay here." Cody said, and went up to the backdoor and

knocked.

The door cracked open. Cody said something to the man at the door. The man looked at Takato and

back at Cody. He said something, and Cody turned to Takato, saying, "Alright come on." Takato

quickly followed behind him. They walked into a room that was as uncomfortable as his old prison

chow hall. It was room filled with smoke and shady characters. There were five people in the room

including Cody and Takato, and a man sitting at a desk said, "Hello Cody. I see Joe sent you to do

the work"

Cody smiled. "You could say that. How are you Nicolai?" "Good, good. Come sit down." The man

said gesturing with his hand. Cody sat down, and Takato stood next to him. "So who is this? More

dumb muscle?" The man asked.

"He is new." Cody said. Takato didn't say anything… he just wanted to get out of there.

"So shall we do this?" Nicolai asked.

"Of course." Cody said, opening a briefcase he had been carrying.

"My clients think this is more than generous for your help." Cody said and slid the money toward

the man. The man looked at the money and laughed.

"What is this? This is an insult." Nicolai said.

Cody closed the case and put it down next to him. "So? What do you want"

"I have an idea." The two men standing behind Nicolai pulled out there guns, and Takato

immediately did the same as he aimed them both at the guards.

"Wait, Wait. We can solve this." Cody said calmly.

"Tell your dog to put down his guns." Nicolai said. Cody shook his head. "You know he can't do

that until your men put there's down. So what were you planning to do?" Cody asked.

"Well, I was planning on killing both of you and taking the money"

Cody chuckled. "See that's were you messed up"

Suddenly there was a gun shot Takato fired on both of the guards, killing them before they could

react. Nicolai reached under the table and looked at his hand… it was covered in blood. Cody

pulled his gun out from under the table. "You shouldn't talk about killing someone. You should

just do it." He said then shot the man in the head.

"Come on Takato, the negotiation is over. We have to get out of here… there are sure to be some

of Nicolai's guards around." Takato nodded. They headed out the back, got into the car, and headed

down the street.

As they sped down the streets, Cody looked behind them, but there was no one chasing them.

"Hmm, I guess they wanted him dead too." Cody said, turning around and sitting in the car seat.

"That was impressive, how you handled that situation, Takato. You didn't hesitate I like that."

"Thanks." Takato said, unsure of how to respond, but not taking his eyes off the road.

"You must have had some sort of training." Cody said.

"You could say that." Takato said slyly.

Suddenly, however, there was a car behind them with its lights flashing. "Shit. Okay, just pull over

and don't look suspicious. Can you do that?" Cody asked.

"Yeah don't worry." Takato said, as he rolled his window down. After a few more minutes of

waiting, the officer finally walked up to the window. "Is there a problem officer?" Takato asked

calmly.

"Fraid so. The first is that you were doing 80 in a 55." He said.

Takato gave a little breath of relief, but put his head down to signify disgrace. "The second, your car

matches the description of one we were just put on alert for. Can you step out of the car, please"

Takato looked up at him, and did as he was told. However, as he opened the door the car lights

inside turned on and Cody was visible. The officer saw him and reacted immediately. He pulled his

gun out and pointed at Takato's head. "What the hell!? On the ground! NOW!" He screamed at

Takato.

Takato immediately did as he was told. The man then looked up at Cody, "Cody Hida, huh? Well,

we've been looking for you for some time. Alright, out, now!" he ordered Cody.

Cody did as he was told as well, put his hands around his head, interlocking his fingers, and came

around the car. The officer handcuffed Cody and put him on the ground as well. "Now, we're gonna

go for a nice ride." He said, pulling Takato up from the ground. "Let's go. Move!" He yelled at

Takato.

Takato stood his ground, staring at the officer for a moment. It was his life, or the officers. He

turned and started to walk ahead, however, he peaked his head around and saw the officer turn

around and start to pick up Cody.

He spun around and pulled his .45 out of his pocket, and pointed it at the officer. He held the gun

suspended in the air for a few seconds… was he ready to kill an innocent man? Mercy killing had

always been so easy for Takato… yet… now… he found he could not do it. Cody whispered to the

officer, obviously trying to distract him long enough for Takato to shoot.

Takato looked down at the ground, and was getting ready to bring the gun down when he heard gun

shots in his ear, and screams. The memory flooded him immediately, he looked back up and shot the

man in the back of the head.

He dropped very quickly, and Cody side stepped him. "Good show! Get his key's and get me out of

these cuffs." Cody said. Takato did as he was told and they hurried back into the car.

They sped away from the scene at just the same rate as before they were pulled over. As they flew by

faster and faster, Cody sat back in his seat after watching for more pursuers again and turned to

Takato. "Good job back there Takato! Great job"

"I killed an innocent man." Takato said, his voice empty of any emotion.

"He would have killed you eventually if you hadn't killed him." Cody responded.

"That doesn't justify it." Takato replied.

"He forgot to pat you down… that was his mistake. Think no further on it." Cody said.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to"

"It's never easy to kill anyone… but it is just that much harder to kill an innocent"

"But… I've killed plenty of innocent people before." Takato replied.

"You've been locked up in a prison for over a year." Cody said, revealing that he knew more about

Takato then he was letting on.

"How'd you know?"

"That was the only information I was supplied with from Koji. I promise you he told me nothing else."

Takato nodded, and slowed down as he realized he was back in the area of the restaurant.

A few more minutes of driving and they arrived at the restaurant from earlier. "Alright, let's go."

Cody said.

Takato killed the engine and got out handing the keys back to Cody.

They both walked in the restaurant, which was still empty. "Damn how does this place stay open?"

Takato thought again.

"Cody, how did the transaction go?" Koji asked.

"Not as well as I planned." Cody replied.

"What? What happened?" Koji asked looking at Takato.

"Nicolai is dead, along with two of his men." Cody said.

"Fuck, how did that happen?" Koji asked.

"He tried to double cross us, take the money. and kill us. But Takato and I took care of it"

"Great now we are going to have the russian mob all over us." Koji said but not to stressed. "I have

some more to tell you." Cody said, looking at Takato.

"Could you excuse us for a moment, Takato"

Takato nodded and walked outside. It beats having guns pointed at him. Takato walked outside and

lit a cigarette. The sun was beginning to come back up and it was just getting over the tops of the

sky scrapers… or what was left of them. Takato could hear them talking, but it was unclear of what

they were talking about. A few minutes went by and the door opened, and Cody stepped out.

"Takato, Koji wants to talk to you." He said. "However, I have to go. It was nice meeting you"

He got into the car and drove off. Takato walked into the restaurant, and said as he was walking up

to Koji, "You needed to speak to me"

"Yes, sit down please." He said, gesturing to the chair in front of him, and Takato did as he was

told.

"From what Cody told me, you handled the situation very well. Although I still can't trust you fully,

I am pleased to say that my clients would like you to work for us." Takato sat there with no

emotion on his face.

"Thank you." He finally said.

Koji put a briefcase on the table. "Joe told you that there would be something in it for you if you

pulled this off right? Well hear it is. Go home and get some sleep. I will call you later with another

assignment." Koji said as he stood up and left the table heading towards the back.

Takato opened the briefcase and stared in aw.

* * *

A/N: So what did ya think? We should have the fifth up next friday that is if I can get over some writers block. Well Review at your own will. Peace 


	5. 347

Takato began to stare at the briefcase in awe. What sat in front of him was a rather large pile of

stacked bills, "Don't just stand there. Take the money!" Koji said. Takato, looked up to Koji before

closing the same briefcase Cody had been carrying around from earlier. "Thanks." That was all he

could say. Takato started to head out of the door, but Koji stopped him, "Oh, Takato..." He turned

around at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" "Get some sleep and try not to think about the cop too

much." Koji said. "Yeah." Takato said with much emptiness in his voice as he was quickly

reminded of the innocence lost in the night. He decided to walk home, figuring that Kenta was

probably asleep. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, his lighter and lit one before starting for

home… the first one he could go back to where there would be living people inside of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he made it back to the apartment the sun was coming up over the horizon. He walked into the

apartment and saw Kenta sleeping by his computers. He put the briefcase on the couch. He noticed

some clothes on the arm of the couch. He grabbed then and headed into the bathroom. Takato

turned on the light and took his shirt off as he prepared to shower. He looked at himself in the

mirror, and he could barely recognize himself. He was a hardened soldier. He had many scars on his

body each with a story to tell that would curl your blood. He had a hazard symbol tattooed on each

shoulder, but he ran his finger down a scar on the left side of his face… just below his eye. It was a

constant reminder of "him" and what he had done that night. Takato could remember the fight he

had to get the scar. He closed his eyes trying to forget... to maybe lose himself in the nothing. To

forget about what happened… forget that it had ever happened. However, his fingertips failed him

as there touch to the scar was more then enough to shatter the protection of closed eyes. He pulled

them away, and felt the back of his neck. It was just skin… but there was something there that

Takato knew... a barcode. He had gotten it when he graduated with his squadron during the war.

Everything started to come back. The screams… guns shots… bombs exploding… seeing his war

buddies dying in front of him. "STOP!" He screamed, slamming his fist down on the sink counter.

He looked again at the stranger staring back at him. The innocent Takato, who had an adventure

with his best friend Guilmon, had died… along with his parents. He couldn't look at himself

anymore and went into the shower. Takato put his head against the wall and stared at the floor. He

replayed the situation with the cop over and over in his head. "Better him than me." He thought.

Next, he got out of the shower and went into the living room. He cocked his gun, put it on safety,

sat next to the door and, as he stared into the corner of the room where no light fell, he couldn't

help but thing of darkness, and the nothingness that went hand in hand with he… he slowly fell

asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Takato? Takato? Takato… wake up honey." Said a familiar voice… but it was so distant Takato

jerked his head up and the sight standing over him stunned him. It was his mother and father!

Immediately, he sat up and looked at them intently. They're alive! "Mom! Dad! What… how…

why" "Shhh… be quiet Takato. We have to tell you something." Mrs. Matsuda hushed him.

"Well… what is it?" He asked, sensing a tension about the air. Mrs. Matsuda looked at her husband

for a second, with an odd stare about her. "Takato… we can't come back. You… you have to keep

fighting. Don't give up." she said. I looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about,

Mom? If you guys are here… I don't have to fight anything! Everything's gonna be alright" "No,

Takato," his father interrupted him. "That's the thing… we're not here. You have to keep fighting

for yourself. This isn't real… none of it… is re-" he couldn't finish. Suddenly everything had faded

to black. Takato was surrounded by nothing. He sat up, but as he turned around, he realized he had

been lying in his bed at home. He looked around for a second. And the black lifted only enough that

he could see he was back in his bedroom, but everything was black and white, no color anywhere.

Nothing made sense, but something told him to leave the room. He walked out and down the stairs,

but, as he turned towards the front of the door rocked him in body and soul. He was now bearing

witness to a scene that had haunted him almost his entire life. He stared out into the front of the

bakery, yet, unlike his memories, now he stared out from behind the store. He walked forward and

there, in there, in the middle of the floor, amidst so many other bodies, laid his mother and father.

Dried blood was everywhere, and there bullet holes scattered sporadically across Mr. Matsuda's

body, while Mrs. Matsuda only had one bullet in her… squarely in her forehead. He looked around

and the police and investigators were looking around, examining most of the bodies. As he looked

at them, he now suspected them of being corrupt, but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

He reluctantly picked his head up from looking down at his parents and looked out the front door.

There, standing no more then a hundred yards away, stood a figment of his past, and the eyes by

which he once saw so plainly. He stared at himself for a few moments, yet, he didn't want to believe

he was really there. The past Takato was standing in front of Rika and Henry, all with mouths wide

open, all staring wide eyed, refusing to believe what was in front of them. The present Takato knew

how the story was, how the story would go, and how it would end. Rika would take him back to her

house, and, later, Henry would join them. Takato would cry out his fear, misery, and anger to them

both… throwing up a wall of steel around his heart… to try and protect himself… but it didn't

seem real. His parents had been host to a mass murder, terrorist attack. A man of what would be

'undecided' nationalistic background had come into the bakery one crowded day while Takato and

the others were at school. He shot the place up, killing everyone- all twenty-two people present, and

then, turned the gun on himself- making twenty-three. The store had been described as completely

filled to the brim, and jammed pack with people. But with all the commotion going on, who would

notice a man carrying a black duffle bag? He blocked the exit and pulled out an AK-47, and, as the

newscaster had said, turned the store into "hell on earth." There were, obviously, no survivors. The

Nonaka and Wong family did very well to hide Takato from any spotlight. When reports came

asking for what they knew about the family, they simply said that the two had never had a son. This

was never considered an offense to Takato, as he was so emotionally unstable suddenly, that he

never raised a finger to fight against their protection. He was thankful for their kindness and

hospitality, bouncing between the two families homes from week to week, but the weekend never

mattered. Whether he went to the Nonaka's or the Wong's for the weekend, the counter family was

bound to show up at the doorstep, and stay for the weekends. The event, however, became topic of

discussion on a worldwide basis. It had not been the exact event that would start World War III, but

it certainly started a domino affect that would send the world reeling into mayhem. However, no

other city in the world was as devastated as West Shinjuku. It became the target of another

massacre, no more then a month after the one at the bakery. And then, much later, during the war,

half the city was blown to rubble in an air strike bombing. However, the present Takato still stood

staring at himself. The boy he was staring at suddenly lifted his hand to him, or rather the store,

dropped to his knees and tears rolled down his eyes. Henry, from behind, came to his aid almost

instantly, putting his arms around him trying to console him. Rika came as well and put her arms

around the two. The present day Takato narrowed his eyes, and turned away from the image, feeling

pain well up in the ducts of his eyes. As he turned however, the image of the store faded and he

found himself in front of a wooden door that looked vaguely familiar. He heard a knocking, and felt

his arm move forward involuntarily for the handle. He opened the door and there stood a man in the

clothing of a war general. He looked up at Takato, and he had no face. It was just a blank area,

completely shadowed over by the hat he wore. He spoke, but Takato did not understand. However,

he did know what he was saying, as the memory came to him. He was asking for Takato Matsuda,

and explaining that his parents had been inside the bakery when it had happened. Takato felt the pain

of knowing his parents were dead. He felt the force that came with being told that your loved ones

would never return, and the same pain he had felt when the man had told him the first time rushed

back to him, and he copied the actions he had done the first time. He brought his chin to his body

and stared at the ground and felt the tears well up. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP" He dropped to his knees,

and slammed the ground with his fist, "You're not real! You…. are… not… REAL!" he screamed

again, but as he tried to blink back a tear, his vision was blocked. He felt a rush of wind coming up

at him… his spine tingled… the darkness was coming closer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Takato? Takato wake up." Kenta said. Takato jerked awake and pointed his gun at Kenta. "Whoa!

Takato it's me." Kenta said. Takato put the gun down… he was sweating and chose to wipe his

forehead. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep." Kenta asked concerned. "Yeah… I'm

fine, just a bad dream." Takato said as he stood up. "Why didn't you page me?" Kenta asked.

"Well… It was late and I wanted to walk. Don't think to much into it, though." Takato responded.

"Well while you were sleeping Koji called." Kenta told him. "What did he want?" Takato asked

interested. "He wanted you to meet him at his club" "He owns a club?" Takato asked, a little

surprised. "Well it's not on any record. But off the record, yeah." Kenta informed him. "When you

go in their talk to bouncer he works for us. Tell him you need to talk to Koji and give him this."

Kenta said pulling out a coin with an eagle holding a sword in its talons. "He will know what to do"

"Alright, where is it at?" Takato asked. "It's on Twenty first and Second Street. Tell me what is

going on when you find out" "Okay" Takato said, and then remembering, "Oh yeah, the money is on

the couch I… and I guess, I'll be back in a few." He said, getting up and heading outside. Once in

the car, Takato put his guns in the glove compartment and headed toward the club, and after about

twenty minutes of driving he found it. He parked the car and headed toward the door. He walked up

to the bouncer at the door. "Sorry clubs closed until eight." The bouncer said. "I am looking for

Koji." Takato said handing him the coin. "Alright then, follow me." The man said. Takato walked in

and found there were people setting up for the night. The man led Takato to the back and pulled a

rug out of the way and opened a secret door that led down some stairs. "He's down there." The

bouncer said. Takato looked suspiciously at it, but walked down the stairs anyway. At the bottom

he found level ground for about two seconds before finding himself in front of a door. He opened it

and Koji was at his desk looking at some papers with two of his men. "Boss he's here." One man

said. Koji looked up. "Hello Takato have a seat." He said. Takato sat down while Koji handed the

papers to one of his men. "You know how I was talking about trust and leaks" "Yeah." Takato said

trying to see where Koji was going with this, unsure if he should reach for his weapon in case he

was to be the target of more pulled guns. "Well we have a snitch Takato.My clients need him

silenced.""What's his name?" Takato asked, thinking of how perfectly the situation was for him to

be killed. But he hadn't spoken to anyone. Koji put a file down with a picture and a background on

the man Takato needed to silence. "His name is Ryo Akiyama. He worked for us for about a month,

small time errand boy but he knows enough to make my clients nervous." Koji said, but Takato was

shook by the name. He leaned forward in his chair and stared down at a man he had once known.

"But don't get me wrong he does have a few tricks up his sleeve. It's going to take more than just

you." Koji said, "That is why I need you to go to the nest" "What's that?" Takato asked curiously,

no longer concerned about killing off an old friend. If Ryo was trying to bring the rebellion down,

then he was not for Takato's cause. And who ever was not with him, was against him… from here

on out. "It is a secret bar. Where you will be meeting with Takuya Kanbara and Tommy Himi."

Those names, too, shot through Takato. "They're still alive?" Takato thought but didn't say anything

to Koji. "Take this and meet them at The Nest. It's about a block from here, and it will have a red

tag on the door. Knock three times a man will answer give him the coin you gave the bouncer and

he will let you in. But, Takato… I advise you to watch your back. The people that are at this bar are

hit men, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and smugglers" "Thanks for the warning." Takato said, as he

picked up the envelope he walked out the door. He left the club, and, while he wasn't sure, he got

into his car and drove the block rather then walked it. He knocked on the door three times and, just

as Koji said, a man answered. Takato gave him the coin and the man let him in. Takato walked

down a dark narrow hallway and opened another door. Inside there were thirty some odd numbered

people. Some people stared at Takato knowing, almost instinctively, of his old reputation. But most

didn't even notice him. He walked further in about eight yards when he spotted them. The two were

in a booth in the back corner. As he came forward, Takuya looked up and saw Takato. He nudged

Tommy who was talking to a waitress. "Holy fucking shit! Is that who I think it is?" Tommy nearly

yelled. "I think it is!" Takuya yelled almost as loud. Takato walked slowly over towards the table,

smiling the whole time. Once he was within three feet, however, Takuya spoke, saying, "Three forty

seventh" "To infinity." Takato replied, coming to a stop in front of the table. Takuya got up and

hugged Takato, and Tommy quickly followed. "I thought you were both dead." Takato said."Well

Tommy and I are pretty lucky when it comes to close calls." Takuya responded. "But whatabout

you? I heard about what happened… It's a shame I mean I can't believe that""Don't say his name. I

don't want to hear it." Takato said. "But the last thing we heard about you, was that you were in

prison in Canibar." Tommy said. "Well I'm out now." Takato said, noticing Takuya's sniper rifle

resting against the edge of the booth. "So can you still hit a quarter from three hundred yards?"

Takato asked. "Oh yeah! What do think I have been doing since you've been gone?" He said, with a

smile and a laugh "What about you Tommy? Still into blowing things up?" Takato said, smiling as

well. "Yeah I'm still working on things. But hey, check this out." Tommy said and pulled a ball out

of his pocket. It was about the same size as a rubber bouncy ball, yet it was strange looking "What's

that little thing?" Takato asked, curiosity not letting him wait long "This little baby can destroy an

abrams tank." Tommy said, smiling proudly. "You never cease to amaze me." Takato said, laughing

a bit. "Well… what the hell? What are you guys doing here?" Takato asked. "The rebellion

recruited us almost as soon as it sprang up. We were well known for our skill and dual teamwork."

Takuya whispered as Takato took a seat opposite the two. "Yeah, but the luxuries didn't last long."

Tommy said. "What do you mean?" Takato asked. "Well, we joined them, and we expected to

become a big part of the whole picture, but somewhere in the middle, we got lost in translation.

Now… we're just regular old hit men." Tommy explained. "So I guess you guys have been working

together ever since we were bombed out" "Inseparable." Tommy replied with glee. "How's that

worked out for you two?" Takato asked. "Well… when we tell the twin sisters were twin brothers,

we generally end up happy at the end of the night." Takuya inserted. The three of them laughed for a

few seconds, and for the first time in forever… Takato was happy on the outside, and happy on the

inside. It seems that everyone he ever knew was, quite literally, jumping out of their graves! First,

Kenta… then Rika… now these guys! Sure, it was sad that he would have to kill an old friend in a

short time… but… if he could deal with the losses of people who never actually died, he was sure

he could deal with Ryo's demise he really didn't like him anyway. Plus, Takato though, one of these

guys won't mind doing it. They don't have a history with him like Takato did. The waitress came,

and they ordered three beers and a large fry. After she had left Takato looked at the other two and

asked, "So, you guys wanna explain how you got out" "Well… like you and Henry, we were sent on

an external mission right after. The regime actually had predicted its own death." Tommy said.

Takato looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?" "We intercepted a scrambled message

about plans for the air-strike of a regime that was within our surrounding area." Takuya said. "They

sent me and Tommy over to the base of regime eight ninety-two, you remember them? They were

like 10 miles away from us, and someone had killed off their communications. We got there, but

never went inside. They had already been bombed out by a different attack, so we were sent to six

oh three, which was another 10 miles further away. We got there, and they said they had been

surveying their skies all night, and no such problem was possible. So we got sent to two seventy

three" "Pff, idiots." Takato said, disgusted at how stupid our regime had been in it's hour of death.

"Yeah, I know. We had been so concerned about our surrounding groups, we didn't even consider

that it was going to be us." Takuya agreed. "Still… I wonder what the brainiacs in the decrypting

area were thinking when they realized it was going to be them?" Tommy asked. The three fell silent

for a moment, thinking about the chaos and mayhem that must have been about their regime at the

news that, one, they were the target and, two, in the closing moments before being eternally

removed from the war. "Well… you guys were just really lucky then, I guess." Takato said. "That's

what we said." Tommy replied, staring down at the table. Another moment of silence followed,

however, it was broken when the waitress placed the drinks and fries in front of them. Halfway

through their drinks and fries, however, Takuya received a call on his phone. He got up and walked

away, beginning to argue with who ever was on the other line. "What's that about?" Takato asked.

"Zoe is what that's about." Tommy responded, taking another drink. "But… I thought he didn't

want to…" Takato started. Tommy slammed his now empty glass down on the table and said, "She

saved his life when we got back to the city. He couldn't stay away from her after that." "Really?

How'd she do that?" Takato asked. "He was being perused by government troops when…" Tommy

started, but suddenly stopped, and reached in his jeans to pull out his own cell phone. He flipped it

open and started talking with the person on the other line. Takato looked away, and then at his

drink. He picked up the glass and finished off the last bit, but before he could put his glass down,

Tommy reaching for Takuya's gun, and getting out of the booth. "That was Koji… it's time." He

said. Takato didn't need to hear anymore, and he quickly followed. However, he stopped before he

could get two feet from the table, and, as he turned around, he pulled out his wallet. He realized he

had forgotten to take some of the money from the briefcase! He took out the remaining $50 he

hadfrom the bakery… and reluctantly placed it on the table. It was the last connection he had to him

and his parents bakery… it was the end of an era. He rushed to catch up, but when he got out the

front door, he found the car, he presumed, Tommy and Takuya had taken over, on and waiting for

him. The time couldn't have been any later then two in the afternoon. The sun, however, was facing

him and turning everything he saw gold and red. He opened the door and got in. As he slid into the

back seat he heard Takuya say, "Okay, I love you too. Okay. Bye" "So Takuya, you finally got what

you wanted." Takato said, teasing him. Takuya was silent for a second, but then turned in his

passenger seat and looked at Takato remorsefully. "Yeah I did… but I'm still sorry you couldn't get

Rika, Takato. We ALL were sorry when we heard about your loss" Takato quickly realized that the

two of them most not know that she was alive… or was Koji lying to him? On the spot, he choose

to assume she was dead, but something compelled him to think that she wasn't. "Don't worry about

it" Takuya smiled at this, and then turned in his seat. "Alright, let's go" Tommy launched the car

forward and they were well on their way. "So, where are we headed?" Takato asked after a few

seconds. "We're going to be meeting Ryo just outside the city. He's been told that he's going to be

given a new assignment from us. Well… not us exactly, ya know? They told him he's getting new

orders from a different person then usually. Koji wants you to pretend to be that person." Tommy

said. "What?" Takato asked, realizing his hopes of not having to kill Ryo being to slip through his

fingers. "Don't worry, you won't have to touch him. By the time we get there it's going to be pitch

dark. Me and Tommy have been told to set up and prepare to shoot him down, while you just

distract him by thinking he's getting his new orders from you." Takuya said. "I still don't

understand." Takato said, still unsure. "Okay, this is what's going to happen." Takuya started.

"Ryo's going to be situated under a street lamp with an odd marking, that's where he's been told to

be to receive new instructions. By the time we get to the meeting place, it's going to be pitch dark

out, so I'm going to be situated in an adjacent building near the light. You just have to come out of

the dark of night and tell him he's working under you now. He's not gonna have any idea what the

hell is happening, and then, the next thing he knows" "BAM!" Tommy yelled out from the drivers

seat, and Takuya laughed. "Then he won't know anything…. Hmm… I like this plan." Takato

responded, and he noticed, as they drove faster down the highway they had gotten on, that the sun

was already starting to leave shadows on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: Hello all readers, this is the special edition authors note from Notorious P.A.T. I have, as I confessed in the recent authors note in the last chapter of my story Promise, have been the co-author to this story with Claypool. I haven't been doing much, mostly the small details stuff you wouldn't otherwise miss. Trust me, this guy is really good. He's got all the ideas, and plans. I'm just lazy and slow and bad at keeping up with him. We've got a couple of chapters for the later part of the story done, but not a whole lot for the near future. I just really hope you all like to read this, because it's really interesting. I would also like to apologize for the 'M' rating. That was my doing, I sort of forced it on him. We didn't want to take any chances with incorrect rating, but really, this is a 'T' story, with a lot of violence and cursing. No sexual stuff, which is really, the main divider between 'T' and 'M.' Anyway, I implore you to review, because, as a lot of you know, author's usually pride themselves on how many reviews they get (I know I do), and what fun is it to keep typing without reviews? Seriously? Anyway, it's going to be really good, and I just want to thank you for reading. As for news on my home front, I'm sort of blocking on Promise, but I'm sure I can breakthrough it. Please review. Okay, peace.  
Love Always. Rukato Forever.  
"But love without pain, isn't really romance"—Only This Moment, Royksopp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
